Χτύποι Καρδιάς
by UnicaAmicaPoetae
Summary: Ήταν το αγόρι που δεν πίστευε στην αγάπη. 'Ηταν το κορίτσι που τον αγάπησε όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο.:'Ακούω την καρδιά σου να χτυπά':.


**Σ.Σ.** Καιιιι... ιδού τα αποτελέσματα του να βαριέσαι να διαβάσεις για τις εξετάσεις και να έχεις έμπνευση στη μία το πρωί. Ωωωω ναι! Είμαι τόσο περήφανη για τον εαυτό μου! Προσωπικά, θεωρώ πως η ιστορία θα έπρεπε να καταχωρηθεί κανονικά ως 'Τ+', αλλά επειδή δεν υπάρχει αυτή η κατηγορία στο FF.N την ενέταξα στην απλή 'Τ'. Αν κάποιος τη βρει πιο κατάλληλη για τη 'Μ', θα την αλλάξω, αν και δε νομίζω πως γράφει τίποτε το πολύ υπερβολικό για να μπει σ' αυτή την κατηγορία. Τέλος πάντων, ελπίζω να σας αρέσει (^_^)!

**Disclaimer:** Η σειρά Naruto και οι χαρακτήρες της ανήκουν στον Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ο εαρινός αέρας που έμπαινε από το ανοιχτό παράθυρο δημιουργούσε μια αιθέρια ατμόσφαιρα στο δωμάτιο. Ο κόσμος γύρω τους έμοιαζε σαν να είχε βγει από παραμύθι. Ένα παλιό, ξεχασμένο παραμύθι για ένα μέρος που όποιος καταφέρει να ανακαλύψει, αφού νικήσει τους δαίμονες που θεσπίζει ο ίδιος στον εαυτό του, μαγεύεται τόσο πολύ που ξεχνά όλη τη θλίψη της πρωτύτερής του ζωής.

Το σεληνόφως δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα έντονο, ήταν όμως αρκετό για εκείνον για να μπορέσει να διακρίνει το σχήμα του κορμιού της. Το λευκό δέρμα της, καλυμμένο από μια λεπτή στρώση ιδρώτα, ακτινοβολούσε μια αλλόκοτη –απόκοσμη, ίσως– λάμψη. Το στήθος της ανεβοκατέβαινε αργά με κάθε απαλή αναπνοή της. Η σχισμή ανάμεσα στα λεπτά της χείλη τον προσκαλούσαν για ακόμη ένα φιλί. Δεν είχε δει κάτι ομορφότερο στη ζωή του.

Ο Σάσουκε συνέχιζε να την κοιτά καθώς εκείνη κοιμόταν δίπλα του. Τα δάχτυλά της μπλέκονταν στα σεντόνια, ενώ τα ρόδινα μαλλιά της κείτονταν ανάκατα πάνω στο μαξιλάρι. Που και που, θα έκανε κάποια μικρή κίνηση ή θα έβγαζε κάποιο σιγανό ήχο. Εκείνος την κοιτούσε αδιάκοπα, σαν μαγεμένος.

Το συναίσθημα που ξαναγεννιόταν μέσα του με κάθε βλέμμα του ήταν πρωτόγνωρο και παράξενο. Ούτε καν ήξερε τι ακριβώς ήταν. Δεν ήταν το μίσος που ένιωθε κάποτε για τον αδερφό του. Δεν ήταν η ζήλια που γεννιόταν στην καρδιά του κάθε φορά που ο Ναρούτο έκανε κάτι πιο εντυπωσιακό από τον ίδιο. Δεν ήταν ο φριχτός πόνος που αισθάνθηκε όταν βρήκε τους γονείς του νεκρούς _εκείνη_ τη νύχτα. Ήταν κάτι που δεν είχε νιώσει ξανά.

Αγάπη;

Δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν υπήρχε αυτό το πράγμα. Για τον Σάσουκε η αγάπη και η αθωότητα σφραγίστηκαν με το αίμα της φατρίας του. Από τότε, δεν επέτρεψε ποτέ στην καρδιά του να αγκαλιάσει τίποτε άλλο παρά μίσος και πόθο για εκδίκηση. Δε θα άφηνε ποτέ τον εαυτό του να παρασυρθεί από κάτι τόσο ανούσιο όσο η αγάπη ή ο έρωτας. Όμως, με κάποιο τρόπο, η Σάκουρα κατάφερε να σπάσει το κέλυφος γύρω του και να του χαρίσει αυτό το νέο συναίσθημα.

"Σάσουκε…" την άκουσε να ψιθυρίζει μέσα στον ύπνο της.

* * *

"_Σάσουκε…!" Η φωνή που έβγαινε από τη Σάκουρα δεν έμοιαζε πλέον με τη δική της. Οι κοφτές, γρήγορες αναπνοές της την έντυναν μ' ένα πάθος που ούτε η ίδια δεν ήξερε πως έκρυβε μέσα της._

_Ο Σάσουκε, από την άλλη μεριά, προσπαθούσε μάταια να καταπνίξει τους ήχους που έβγαζε ακούσια. Ακόμη και εκείνη τη στιγμή, αρνιόταν να υποκύψει στα πραγματικά αισθήματά του. Γνώριζε καλά πως η Σάκουρα μπορούσε πλέον να δει πέρα από το προσωπείο του, αλλά δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να λυγίσει. _

"_Σάσουκε!" φώναξε η κοπέλα πιο δυνατά. _

_Τα νύχια της βυθίστηκαν βίαια στο κορμί του αφήνοντας τα σημάδια της πάνω του, ενώ τα ακροδάχτυλά του έκαιγαν με κάθε άγγιγμά τους τη σάρκα της._

"_Σ'α…"_

'_Όχι. Μη το πεις. Μη το πεις' την παρακαλούσε νοερά, χωρίς να μπορεί να προφέρει λέξη. _

_Οι κινήσεις τους είχαν ξεπεράσει κάθε όριο. Απεγνωσμένοι να φτάσουν στην ολοκλήρωση, ένιωθαν τα κορμιά τους να κινούνται πλέον ανεξάρτητα από τη θέλησή τους._

"_Σ…"_

'_Όχι. Όχι. Όχι. Μη…'_

"_Σ' αγαπώ."_

_Όλα γύρω τους σταμάτησαν._

* * *

Ο Σάσουκε προσπάθησε να αποβάλει αυτή τη νωπή ανάμνηση από το μυαλό του. Ακόμη κι αν ήταν ό,τι πιο ωραίο είχε νιώσει σ' ολόκληρη τη ζωή του, κάτι μέσα του τού υπαγόρευε να μη δοθεί ολοκληρωτικά στη Σάκουρα. Δεν έπρεπε να την ερωτευτεί. Δεν έπρεπε να την αγαπήσει. Αν κάποια μέρα την έχανε, όλος ο πόνος και η θλίψη που ένοιωσε όταν έχασε την οικογένειά του θα επέστρεφε.

Το βλέμμα του στράφηκε από τη Σάκουρα στον ξάστερο ουρανό. Θυμήθηκε κάποια εποχή που συνήθιζε να παρατηρεί τ' αστέρια παρέα με τον Ιτάτσι. Ο μεγαλύτερος αδερφός του θα του μιλούσε για μύθους και ιστορίες για τη δημιουργία των άστρων και της γης, ενώ ο μικρός Σάσουκε θα τον άκουγε με προσήλωση. Ένας μύθος που ο Ιτάτσι επαναλάμβανε συχνά έλεγε πως όλοι όσοι αγαπάμε αλλά δεν είναι πλέον κοντά μας γίνονται αστέρια και πάνε ψηλά στον ουρανό για να μας προστατεύουν και να είναι πάντα στο πλευρό μας. Ο Σάσουκε δεν καταλάβαινε απόλυτα τι εννοούσε ο αδερφός του αλλά έγνεφε καταφατικά.

Ποτέ άλλοτε δεν ένιωσε εκείνα τα λόγια του Ιτάτσι τόσο ζωντανά όσο εκείνη τη συγκεκριμένη στιγμή.

'_Πατέρα…'_

'_Μητέρα…'_

'…_Ιτάτσι…'_

Η ματιά του γύρισε πίσω στη Σάκουρα. Η φιγούρα της έμοιαζε τόσο ήρεμη και γαλήνια, όσο λίγο μετά τη συνεύρεσή τους.

* * *

"_Ακούω την καρδιά σου να χτυπά" της είπε καθώς ξάπλωσε πάνω στο γυμνό της στήθος._

_Η Σάκουρα του χαμογέλασε._

"_Όπου και να βρεθώ, θα την ακούω τόσο δυνατά όσο και τώρα. Θα στοιχειώνει το νου μου" συνέχισε._

_Η κοπέλα με τα σμαραγδί μάτια τον φίλησε γλυκά στο μέτωπο._

"_Κι εγώ θα ακούω τη δικιά σου" του απάντησε._

* * *

Όσο κι αν πάσχιζε να το αρνηθεί, ο δεσμός που είχε με τη Σάκουρα ήταν δυνατότερος απ' όσο πίστευε. Ίσως αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που φοβόταν να τη χάσει. Δε θα την έχανε, όμως. Υποσχέθηκε στον εαυτό του πως ποτέ ξανά δε θα έχανε κάποιο αγαπημένο του πρόσωπο μπροστά στα μάτια του και θα τηρούσε μέχρι θανάτου την υπόσχεσή του.

Ο Σάσουκε τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από το σώμα της Σάκουρα και την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του. Από την κίνησή του αυτή, η κοπέλα ξύπνησε.

"Σάσουκε;"

"Σ' ευχαριστώ" της ψιθύρισε όπως εκείνη τη νύχτα που έφυγε σχεδόν ανεπαίσθητα από το χωριό.

Το μόνο που έκανε η Σάκουρα ήταν να τον αγκαλιάσει ακόμα πιο σφιχτά.

'_Σ' ευχαριστώ που μ' αγαπάς.'_


End file.
